Rehabilitando a Sasuke Uchiha
by Broken Junjou
Summary: Termino la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, Naruto logro traer de vuelta a Sasuke a Konoha, pero que pasa si este viene con heridas fatales y traumas consigo mismo, hmm habrá que curarlo después de todo… SasuNaru / NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

Se ha terminado la Guerra, y Naruto cumplió lo que prometió, traer a Sasuke de regreso a casa. Pero esto no es suficiente se necesita mucho trabajo para que Sasuke vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, si bien la vida de criminal no le dejo nada bueno ahí muchas cicatrices que deben sanar. Todos quieren ayudar pero también hay quienes lo rechazan con justa razón. Sakura, Ino y Karin ya se anotaron como enfermeras para curar su corazoncito, pero lo que ellas no se dan cuenta es que hay más competencia de la que creen.

Nota: Trato de respetar la historia original (manga como en el anime) de manera que avance el manga me esforzare para ajustarlo a la historia. Lo demás es mío jeje.

Aviso que la historia va para largo.

Pareja principal: Narusasu / Sasunaru

En el manga: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Sasuino, Sasukarin (si bien no son canon pero si se muestran abiertamente los sentimientos de las chicas).

Genero: Romántico, amistad.

Si esto te gusta leer entonces adelante disfruta la historia.

**Capitulo 1**

"Entonces que, vamos a comer ramen."

"Hn." Y ligeramente levanto la cara para luego dar un suspiro.

Esto fue lo único que pudo contestar Sasuke. La verdad se ponía a pensar que después de tanto tiempo distanciado de Naruto tenia la esperanza de el rubio tal vez con el paso del tiempo cambiara de estilo de comida, nose sushi, pastel, que se yo.

Pues así paso, Naruto marcho al Ichiraku con el animo que siempre le caracterizaba, si… de ese que era tan alegre que a veces (sino es que siempre) terminaba por fastidiarte y tener ganas de darle un fuerte golpe para que se calle o lazarlo para que se quede quieto. Se coloco las manos detrás de la nuca como siempre lo hacia con enorme sonrisota que ya se le figuraba que se le caían lo fideos de la boca solo con estar saboreándolos. Y a su lado a unos dos pasos de distancia le seguía Sasuke con la mirada fija.

Y encaminados llegaron al famoso lugar.

"Mira Sasuke, en el Ichiraku esta Kakashi-sensei" Naruto señalo con su dedo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia ver que efectivamente estaba el peliplateado platicando con el dueño del lugar.

Naruto se adelanto corriendo para sentarse al lado de su sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei que sorpresa verlo comer aquí".

"Así, que sorpresa verdad" Kakashi asintió con ligero sarcasmo.

"Oh Sasuke, por fin te animaste a salir a tomar un respiro" Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que acababa de llegar y se disponía a sentarse justo al lado de Naruto.

"Ya que" contesto Sasuke sin voltear a verle al rostro a quien había sido su maestro cuando tenia 12 años, si cuando tenia que hacerse fuerte para derrotar a su hermano Uchiha Itachi del cual de haber sido diferentes la cosas y saber como estaba la situación, quizás aun estaría a su lado siempre juntos… lastima el soñar no remedia nada.

"Ja ja, vamos a comer ramen" con gran devoción Naruto grito con los palillos en la mano listo para recibir su tazón de ramen.

"Hum" Kakashi volteo a ver de reojo a Sasuke que se mantenía sereno y con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa mirando un ansioso Naruto (como si le contemplara), ante esto Kakashi después dirigió su mirada a Naruto para observarle que acababa de recibir su tazón y como comenzaba a devorarle, luego de esto hizo un silencio y levanto al mirada dando un suspiro, incorporando su vista al frente, solo al final se limito a dar una leve sonrisa.

"Bueno me voy, Naruto Sasuke no vemos tengo cosas que hacer" dirigiendo la mirada a los chicos, "Y gracias por la comida" dijo al dueño del lugar que amablemente le atendió.

"Ah se me olvida, Sasuke que te recuperes pronto. Bueno del todo. Tu sabes."

"Hn".

"Ba que mal, adiós Kakashi-sensei". Agitando en señal de despedida luego se reincorporo a sorber unos sabrosos fideos humeantes.

"_Esos dos. Aun no lo saben."_ es lo que murmuro Kakashi entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Comienza la historia

_Tiempo atrás…._

"Yo lo llevare"

"Que no, yo lo hare"

"Ninguna de las dos lo llevare, lo hare yo y nada mas"

Mientras que la que iba al final solo se limitaba a unir sus dedos y mirar de reojo tímidamente.

Oh si, todas lo querían tener por que con eso se vería quien era la que quedaría mejor ante los ojos de Sasuke-kun. Según en sus cabecitas creían con eso darían una gran paso para que su Sasuke las voltee a ver (por algo se debe empezar, no es que ya se hayan esforzado demasiado) y con esto, la que llegara con "eso" saldría victoriosa, dándole de cachetadas a cualquier competencia que veámoslo así, si que era bastante.

El famoso objeto se trataba de unas vendas acompañado de una flor que estaba depositada en un hermoso frasco de vidrio sin tapa con el adorno de un suave listón atado al objeto (por algo se la peleaban, pues era una flor exótica con colores que asemejaban la feminidad pura de la mujer que a contra luz brotaban el rosa, el plata y un azul turquesa siendo tan pero tan hermosa que si te la entregaba tu ser amado casi podrías morir de amor, su aroma es exquisito penetra en tus sentidos y hechizando todo ser haciéndote ir y volver del mágico cielo. Aunque si la cuidabas bien, el alma de flor es decir su aroma se desvanece y al poco tiempo se marchita, es por eso que cuando alguien se la quiere obsequiar a alguien es como si le entregase el corazón en sus manos asemejando la escena cuando uno entrega una sortija para pedir matrimonio, por eso el afortunado en ofrecerla necesita de dinero y sobre todo esfuerzo pues van los sentimientos en ello).

Era cortesía de Ino quien se las ingenio para que sus padres le hicieran el favor de regalársela, diciéndoles que era para alguien especial y que si se la negaban también robarían una gran oportunidad de la que ella tanto ha esperado.

Esta ultima agregada después de el reto a ganar para que el detalle fuera muchísimo mayor, y que claro Sasuke lo tome en cuenta, obvio, esto con la esperanza de que el resultado que se espera sea favorable (hmm un beso de agradecimiento, un "gracias" estaría bien).

"Bueno, bueno ya" Sakura tomo la palabra, "Hinata en vista de que todas… bueno tu no jeje, queremos entregarle las vendas a Sasuke-kun creo que lo civilizado es que…"

"Ahí no con que a salir la frentona" interrumpió Ino.

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con esta" menciono Karin refiriéndose a Ino.

"Kyaa, ósea siempre tienen que ser así, que molestas son las dos" dijo Sakura colocándose las manos en la cintura.

"Como sea, lo mejor seria que Hinata tire a la suerte una moneda para ver quien será la afortunada en llevar las vendas a mi Sasuke-kun" uniendo sus manos al pecho con cara de enamorada.

"¿Mi Sasuke-kun?" volvió a interrumpir Ino.

"Siempre me cortas la inspiración" dijo Sakura con una veda fruncida en la cara.

"Retomando con lo que decía…"

"Bu… bueno por mi no ahí molestia si deci… bueno yo.. decido a la suerte quien será la elegida" dijo Hinata dando golpecitos en dedos, "Oh lo hice, pe.. perdón, por interrumpirte" lo que pensó lo dijo, ruborizándose por el torpe comentario.

"Disculpa…" le miraron con cara asesina.

Saliendo del incomodo molestia, se mirándose entre si ya en forma seria, todas asintieron y Karin saco un moneda y la entrego a Hinata.

"Ustedes primero" dijo Sakura.

Ino y Karin fulminaron miradas, Karin eligió cara y la otra cruz. Hinata lanzo la moneda, quedando…

"No" quedo sofocada.

"Ya ves como la suerte me acerca a Sasuke-kun" se burlo Ino.

"Bruja" casi la podría mar con solo verla.

"Ya basta. Hinata continua por favor" Sakura señalo.

"Cara o cruz" pregunto.

"Lo que sea. Supongo que cara" resignada dijo la pelirrosa.

Arrojada la moneda al aire, tanto Ino como Sakura suplicaban al cielo que la suerte estuviera de su lado, a tal grado de que Ino apretó lo ojos para ver si su suplica se triplicaba. Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo, y….

"Ca..cara, fue cara" recibida la moneda en su mano.

"Nooooooooooo por que la frentona" Ino se llevo las manos a la cabeza como se la quisiera golpear.

"No cantes victoria" hablo Karin, "Aun falta saber quien gana tu o yo"

"Esta bien, hagámoslo" retando a Karin, "Elijo cara".

"Ahora Hinata" ordeno Sakura.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, ahí va volando y ahora regresa la moneda poco a poco para sentar hacia las manos de Hinata. Así aquella moneda decidió quien tomaría ventaja por el amor de Sasuke.

"Fue cara" sonrió Sakura, y tomando las vendas con la flor comenzó a encaminarse a la casa de Sasuke, "a un lado, estorban" volteo ligeramente habiendo ganando el desafío contra Karin e Ino mientras estas se revolcaban en su cólera, maldiciendo y deseando que las cosas le salgan mal a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-

"Quede lleno" se sobo el estomago el rubio.

"Tu siempre" Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

"Oye que tratas de decir", retándolo con la mirada.

"Como sea, me voy" se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar despacio.

"No te vayas así, espérame" dijo, luego agradeció por los alimentos se levanto y luego se emparejo con Sasuke.

"¿Y a donde vamos?" comenzó a hacer muecas de duda y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, "Ah, tu casa queda lejos, además ¿no crees que es muy temprano para aburrirte ahí?"

"Y a ti que me importa" dijo.

"Idiota" volteando a Naruto.

"Y tu perdedor" como si brotaran esas palabras desde su conciencia en aquellos recuerdos cuando, cuando… Naruto y el eran amigos antes de marcharse de Konoha para cobrar venganza de Itachi. _"¿Que me pasa? Es que yo…"_ pensó Sasuke.

"_Lo dijiste"_ como si Naruto hubiese leído el pensamiento de Sasuke, una felicidad lo cubrió, se le agrandaron los ojos, por fin había un progreso de gran paso y no podía pasar desapercibido.

"Oye ¿como me llamaste?" le desafío Naruto.

"Desde cuando te sorprende como te diga" disimulando con la cara de pedante y algo burlona cuando paro en seco, ahora si le caia el veinte ¿qué fue lo que dijo, acaso comenzaba a abrirse mas con las personas, después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho, o es que comenzaba a dar respuesta se que estaba sanando? reprobándose a si mismo totalmente. Pero sobre todo… ¿con Naruto?

Un silencio reino, y comenzó a caminar. Naruto se le quedo viendo y comenzó a seguirlo.

"¿Siempre a donde vas?"

"Hn" la verdad era que solo se quería alejar y después de eso ya sabría que hacer.

"Okey, a donde decidas te acompaño" dijo sin dejar de mirarle. Se trataba de Sasuke_ "esta de vuelta, ahora estoy a su lado, ahora solo falta, ahora... ahora solo quiero… no se que es"._

No contesto, y así se llevaron un rato caminando hasta que se alejaron de la aldea. Un poco lejanos divisaban a la gente llevando a cabo su rutina diaria, aquella lejanía se veía tranquila y despejada que inspiraba mucha paz.

"Ya basta, de aquí no me muevo más" hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

"Este arbolito esta mas que tentador" de inmediato el rubio se recostó a la sombra del árbol, "vamos Sasuke disfruta de la vida, debe de haber un día en el que llegues a quitar esa cara" hizo una risita con la mirada burlona, "tu cara de sangrón"

"Pero que" sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza pero de inmediato aparento que no le afectaba el insulto.

"Y ahora que" pregunto Naruto cerrando los ojos en señal de descanso.

"Hn" tenia ganas de decirle muchas cosas, como que si era un haragán y que mejor se pusiera a entrenar, o que si mejor se fuera a molestar a alguien mas, o… solo se volteo y quedo de pie junto a Naruto y el árbol con tremenda sombra. Un silencio cubrió el área, y Naruto comenzaba a dormitar, pero Sasuke le miro unos segundos y después de eso hecho un vistazo a la aldea donde alcanzaba a ver a señoras llevando de la mano a sus hijos, unos albañiles que estaban reconstruyendo el santuario que había sido destruido por… por… de esto Sasuke comenzó a sentir como su rostro se desfiguraba y apretando el puño sentía como gran rabia comenzaba a brotar de su ser. Aunque cuando la guerra estaba en su peor momento regreso para unirse a los shinobis que defendían la paz, gracias a las respuestas que el buscaba. Su regreso se lo había ganado su apoyo y ese giro era lo que hacia falta, pero aun así e_l no podía, el no debía, el no… el no merecía una segunda oportunidad._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un rato de llevar la mente a los recuerdos, el presente y la realidad. Por fin Sasuke dio aires de regresar a la aldea.

"Ya deberíamos irnos, es suficiente".

No fue escuchado Naruto se encontraba de lo mas durmiendo como si fuese rey, recargado a un árbol con buena sombra y si se le suma el acertado clima, que en conjunto convierte una siesta maravillosa y relajante.

"Este flojo" quiso acercarse un poco para despertarlo, pero al acercarse un poco a su rostro y verlo así _tan único, tan el _un recuerdo fugaz le mostro cuando en plena lluvia con Naruto desmayado de tan poderosa pelea, Sasuke lo contemplaba en silencio, día en que mato todas sus emociones para convertirse en hombre, y para alejarlo de el. Era demasiado similar, era el Naruto que lo distinguía de los otros y que influía en el algo solo el le podría dar: paz.

Saliendo forzosamente de sus recuerdos y sensaciones, golpeo el hombro de Naruto, primero suave, después un poco fuerte y luego….

"Imbécil. Levántate ya me voy" de un trancazo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón, se levanto Naruto enojadísimo.

"Idiota, que te pasa, porque me golpeas, ya veras" puso mala cara Naruto, "debería darte una lección por tu gran estupidez" le hecho unos ojotes.

"Se hace tarde, me ire a casa" termino Sasuke.

"Mira que echar a perder mi siesta, baboso".

"Hn" dijo y comenzó a caminar.

"Ya que" se emparejo y siguieron su camino.

Todo el camino iban en silencio, ya estaban dentro de la aldea ahí donde las personas iban y venían con todos sus quehaceres.

Casi cerca, una imprudencia salió de la boca de Naruto pregunto "Entonces lo harás, dejaras que ese tal Jugo se quede a vivir en tu casa" con un semblante triste.

"Si, no entenderías"

No sabia ni por que le había preguntado eso, y una culpa lo invadió. _"¿Por que me importa?". _

"Este…" como si quisiese salir corriendo "Recordé que tengo que ver a Kakashi-sensei, debo irme Sasuke" algo debía inventar.

Y justo cuando iba a salir disparado…

"Lo siento, Naruto. Ya te explicare" si Sasuke estaba en lo correcto. Lo había lastimado.

"_Ahora lo resuelvo". _Pensó Sasuke.

"Mientras tú resuelves tus asuntos yo iré a casa para ducharme y comer algo. Quiero entrenar un poco. Te voy a buscar okey, hazme compañía" sin mas en un instante había desaparecido.

"_¿Qué?…" _pensó.

Naruto si que eres lento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La voluntad y sobre todo la suerte estaba de su lado, como si fuera señal divina el que fuera tan afortunada de llevar tan valioso y de belleza singular la flor ganada a suertes, en su momento parecía tonto e inmaduro pero a estas alturas ninguna de las chicas se va con caprichos. Hablamos del verdadero amor, desgraciadamente eran tres lindas y buenas chicas que tenían fuerte carácter, eran buenas, pero cuando se trababa de Sasuke-kun se convertían en las mujercitas más vulnerables del mundo.

Por fin llego, después de caminar al solitario pero de elite lugar, específicamente en la mansión Uchiha. Comenzando a sentirse un poco inquieta por los nervios que comenzaban a alterarla (para bien obviamente).

Una vez frente a la puerta guardo un silencia "Soy Haruno Sakura he pasado lo peor, de aquí en adelant…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Sasuke abrió la puerta antes de que Sakura tocara, dejándola en completo shock.

"¿Sakura que haces aquí?"

"….".

La mente de Sakura se había puesto completamente en blanco, es que acaso esa timidez de Hinata era pegajosa. Por Dios Sakura reacciona.

"Este…" su mente comienza a andar de nuevo ese shock comienza a desaparecer.

"Naruto lo deje hace rato. Bueno de hecho voy para su casa…" Sasuke continuaba hablando pero Sakura no le escuchaba.

"_Naruto, Naruto, porque el siempre tiene que estar en medio" _fue lo que pensó Sakura al escuchar la palabra Naruto, fuera el detonante para que hiciera para lo que había venido.

"Se que lo necesitas y pues te traje esto" extendiendo un poco lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"Disculpa tu…" la situación era un poco tensa.

"Eh, veras vine por que" ahora era cuando mas se esforzaba.

"Sakura mira yo," murmuro entre dientes. Noto la flor que la chica llevaba.

"Se que aun tienes una herida abierta por lo tanto se que aun las necesitas. Vamos no tienes por que rechazarla" Sakura sofocada hizo un silencio para sus adentros, es decir, a que se refería, sobre eso de rechazar _"Dios mío, pierdo el control, tan desesperada soy como para insinuarle que no rechace la flor… digo las vendas. Rayos" , "Concéntrate Sakura concéntrate"_.

"Las vendas, si claro las vendas jeje. Úsalo porfavor. Y si te hace falta algo mas solo pídelo". Mientras disimulaba en su pensamiento solo podía repetir _"Trágame tierra"_.

"Se me hace tarde. Adiós" la ignoro.

"Pe.. pero Sasuke-kun" el momento se le escapaba, tenia que actuar rápido.

"También te traje esto, es para ti" cuando hizo entrega de la flor la sangre subió a su cara y los bonitos sentimientos que siente… pues florecieron.

Se puso una mano en la mejilla como si con la temperatura de la mano fuera a enfriar lo caliente del cachete "Te gusta, es solo un detalle… es una muestra para que te recuperes, verdad" no podía verse demasiado obvia.

"Yo…" la incertidumbre la invadía, como reaccionaria Sasuke. Las manos en su pecho muy propio de ella acumulaba sensaciones por millares, y por unos segundos cerros los ojos, tal vez de esa forma realizaría lo que cualquier princesa al final de un cuento de hadas, recibir un beso de su príncipe azul.

Ya no soportaba tener en frente a Sasuke, acaso eran tantas emociones las que el provocaba en ella, sin olvidar antes que la cara le ardía a modo de explosión por el sonrojo.

Mientras Sasuke solo observaba.

"Hn" fue el único sonido que emitió Sasuke viéndola con desgano, entonces encamino un poco, y sin dignarse en voltear dijo "Entra y déjalo en la mesa. Me voy" y enseguida desapareció.

"_¿Que?"_ esa tormenta de emociones maravillosas se volvieron infierno.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" decía, su vista se nublo y enseguida unas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus verdes ojos _"¿porque tengo estos sentimientos por esta persona?"_ negó con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver la flor que aun sostenía en la mano, dio un chillido y entonces dejo caer las vendas pero aun mas dramático, también dejo caer el frasco que vestía la flor convertida en tristeza, ahora solo eran cristales, agua regada y una prenda de la naturaleza (la flor) echada al olvido _"¿pero qué hago aquí? ¿qué busco?¿para que lo persigo? Peor aun para que me sigo haciendo ilusiones"_ llevo sus manos a la cara, los manantiales de lagrimas y desesperación la tenían destruida.

Ya un poco controlada de tanta llorar, comenzó a limpiarse las cristalinas lágrimas.

"Yo… lo siento" murmuro un poco aturdida. Y comenzó a caminar despacito, poco a poco hasta que logro llegar a su casa.

"Llegue" su voz la delataba que había estado llorando.

"Sakura hija, que te paso" pregunto su madre. La bienvenida se convirtió en preocupación.

"Nada Mamá, nada".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"¿Como va todo, Sasuke-kun ya esta mostrando mejoría?" pregunto la Hokade.

"Hokade-sama" tomo la palabra Kakashi, "siendo sincero no veo indicios de que Sasuke haya cambiado, la culpa aun sigue en su corazón aunque supuestamente perdono a Itachi ayudo a ganar la guerra, pero a veces creo ver que su rostro es el mismo de antes, no se… es como si de repente ese odio contra la aldea, bueno los que hicieron que a Itachi lo convirtieran en traidor y además el exterminio de los Uchihas volviera a llenar su mente de soledad y amargura. Itachi era todo para el y pues Sasuke al final termino siendo su verdugo" pero su discurso fue interrumpido por Iruka.

"Que tratas de decir Kakashi, esta equivocado si Sasuke regreso es por algo, toma en cuenta el sacrificio que hizo Naruto fue mas grande de lo que nos imaginábamos, lo único que necesita Sasuke es" Iruka comenzaba a escandalizar cuando Tsunade-sama lo callo.

"Ya basta, no necesito de sus habladurías" levanto la voz la gran mujer.

"¿Hum?" Kakashi se que sorprendido.

"Lo que el muchacho necesita es tiempo, nada mas, ya he hecho mucho por el con la medicina que esta a mi alcance, además Sakura ha sido de gran apoyo, inclusive las dos chicas que siempre venían a verlo cuando estaba en el hospital, acompañadas de Hinata Hyuga" se sereno un poco, luego le dirigió una mirada al peliplateado, "Kakashi no le pierdas de vista al Uchiha" y luego se volvió hacia el compañero con la cicatriz en el rostro, "y tu no le se la pierdas a Naruto" a lo que Iruka frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

"Perdón Hokade pero por que de esta manera vigilar a los chicos "pregunto Iruka.

"Por el momento no estoy segura, pero se que algo anda mal" frunció el entrecejo suavizando su manos como siempre lo suele hacer.

"Cuento con ustedes, cualquier cosa, detalle háganmelo saber" con esto termino la reunión.

"Si". Su nueva misión comenzaba ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habia terminado de ducharse y había secado su cuerpo, luego se coloco el pantalón y demás,… pero antes de ponerse su tradicional camisa (no se como llamarla) con el emblema Uchiha, se toco la parte baja del estomago bueno se quedo un poco serio después de esto, fue entonces que levanto la cabeza y la dirigió al pequeño buro en el que estaban las vendas que Sakura le había entregado, vendas que recogio tiradas fuera de la casa pero no la flor que estaba en el piso ofrecida como detalle, pero siendo propio de un Uchiha no le dio importancia las tomo del buro,y por un momento quiso usarlas pero su orgullo lo llevo a tirarlas al cesto de basura, limitándose a decir, "No las necesito" pero el que hiciera eso no quería decir que fuera fuera de lo peor y malagradecido, fue que entonces recordó la escena donde la pelirrosa amablemente se las había entregado, dio una pequeñita sonrisa y dijo para sus adentro _"Sakura, gracias"_.

Después de esto termino por ponerse el resto ropa muy al estilo de Orochimaru; ya casi terminando con su aseo personal, Sasuke se cepillaba el cabello en eso fue interrumpido por un fuerte toc toc, que llamaba a la puerta, miro al reflejo del espejo y rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio, de por si tenia un mal humor cuando se levantaba (eso lo sabían muy bien Orochimaru y Kabuto despertar a Sasuke de malas), aun mas si se trataba de recibir visitas sin ser invitadas. Continuo con sus cosas sereno como siempre sin importarle quien estuviera detrás de la puerta, entonces bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina tomo un tazón y se sirvió algo de cereal con leche, hecho esto se sentó tranquilamente tratando de fingir de no escuchar aunque casi tumbaran la puerta, tal ves la visita se aburriría o entendería que no hay nadie en casa y finalmente se marcharía.

Ya no quería visitas, ya estaba harto, si bien desde que había regresado a Konoha con eso de que duro unos meses en el hospital (bueno, los primeros días eran fatales se podría decir que casi casi moribundo) parecía como si todo mundo decidiera por el mismo y se la pasara compadeciéndolo, cuidándolo, mimándolo al grado de caer en lo empalagoso eso si hablamos de la gente que lo quería y claro sus seguidoras. Pero también había la gente mala o mejor dicho la "buena", siendo desagradable que entraba sin permiso al cuarto donde el estaba en recuperación agrediéndolo modo de amenazador, que se largara que estaba apestado y ya nadie lo quería aquí, que si aun le quedaba algo de vergüenza que mejor se desterrara y que no fastidiara al los demás solo con su presencia, recordándole que no merecía el perdón de las personas buenas que solo querían vivir sus vidas tranquilas y ordinarias, libres de terroristas que van por la vida arruinando la de los demás.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a agredirlo nuevamente, entrecerró los ojos y trato de controlarse y fue entonces que sin tomar rienda algo salió de sus labios:

"Naruto" y al instante abrió sus ojos con el Sharingan activado.

Si en ese instante había venido la imagen clara de cuando Naruto lo llevaba en sus hombros prometiéndole que una vez que estuvieran en casa todo volvería a ser igual sin importar que esfuerzo se tuviera que hacer para que el fuera el Sasuke que hace unos ayeres era, como cuando siempre trabajaba duro para ser mejor de la clase o algo por el estilo, incluyo prometiéndole que le ayudaría a superar las desgracias de su Clan, de Itachi, a eliminar su odio contra la aldea si es que aun no se terminaba de resignar que por su culpa Itachi se había vuelto un traidor, y a dejarle presente que los sentimientos de Itachi su hermano amado habían marcado su huella en la cual Sasuke aliviaría ese dolor que tanto le atormenta. Levanto la mirada primero con enojo pero luego vino la tranquilidad, entonces volteo a ver su cereal se llevo unas cucharadas a la boca, intentando saborear el desayuno, entonces dijo, "Hn, Naruto nunca cambiaras".

Ya un poco relajado de los demonios que aun le perseguían, Sasuke termino su desayuno y apenas se dirigía a la tarja a lavar el traste cuando una fuerte punzada le invadió debajo de las costillas, intento mantenerse en pie pero el dolor era tan tormentoso que ni siquiera las medicinas que la había recesado la Hokade lograba sanar, la punzada le había casi dejado en shock luego la vista se le nublo, las piernas no le respondían y el desmayado fue imposible de evitar. Su conciencia se había perdido, y su cuerpo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sasuke, Sasuke despierta" una voz masculina resonó en sus oídos que poco a poco regresaba de ese sueño no deseado.

"Sasuke-kun estas bien, por favor vuelve" la chica de lentes Karin hablo desesperada y tomaba del cuello de la camisa de Sasuke creyendo que con esto el despertaría de inmediato. _"Pero… si en estos momentos en que Sasuke-kun esta inconsiente, tal vez yo…" _se pensaba, _"uhh tal ves sacaría ventaja y lo despertaría con un…"_ de inmediato sus pensamientos comenzaron a consumir la mente lujuriosa de Karin proyectándolo cuando su rostro se comenzó a enrojecer.

"Shss mírenlo ya esta volviendo en si" volvió a hablar Suigetsu.

"Pero mi Sasuke-kun esta" Suigetsu interrumpió a Ino que se encontraba hincada esperando recibir seña verbal del desmayado.

"Todas ustedes sofocan a Sasuke-kun" Sakura dijo después de ponerse celosa por que el mayor espacio lo ocupaba Karin e Ino como si estas esperando que al despertar Sasuke fuera a besar a una de ellas "ya dije que basta, dejen de ser tan lanzadas incluso cuando mi Sasuke -kun se encuentra in..inconsciente". Un silencio cubrió la habitación y todos veían con unos ojos a Sakura. Mas obvia no podía ser. Sakura se había puesto colorada, pero que pensaría, celos coraje, una imagen sexy de Sasuke… digamos que no era mejor que Karin e Ino.

"Sakura tu.." Hinata hablo por todos.

"Glup" a la pobre de Sakura no le quedo mas que tragar saliva, el ridículo lo había hecho y en cuanto a la desesperación y la envidia a todo mundo le había quedado claro.

"Sakura-chan, todos, aléjense de Sasuke" Naruto ordeno siendo el único que después de lo que había pasado Sakura jamás perdió de vista a Sasuke, "AHORA".

"Sasuke-kun" Ino y Karin se habían levantado y de inmediato Naruto se hinco ante el y le dirigió una tierna y preocupada mirada a un Sasuke que apenas comenzaba a reincorporarse poco a poco después de ese gran dolor y ese desmayo no evitado.

"Todos abran las ventanas y aléjense mas para que Sasuke pueda respirar mejor" todo mundo sorprendido asintió pero cierto aura de extrañeza empezó a coronarse.

"Sasuke, déjame ayudarte a levantarte" Naruto le tendió la mano para que se apoyara en el por si volvía a desvanecerse y este amortiguaría la caída.

Por su parte, Sasuke volteo a ver por unos segundos la mano que le ofecia su amigo, pero esa soberbia que le hacia creer que no necesita ayuda de nadie la alejo de una manazo dejando a Naruto sorprendido ante la falta de confianza que aun le tenia.

"Quita, puedo solo" dijo con desprecio luego se levanto y se dirigió a subir las escaleras fue que entonces que sintió una fuerte energía en su alrededor, todas miradas estaban sobre el, fue que entonces giro la cabeza a los que intentaban ayudarlo.

"Desde cuando se preocupan tanto por mi, saben lo que me paso, lo que hice, y las consecuencias con las que cargo, dejen de perder el tiempo y hagan algo de provecho en vez de andar detrás de mi esperando si me convierto en alguien como ustedes, bola de perdedores" todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal calumnia, nadie estaba ahí perdiendo su tiempo, si en algo estaba en lo cierto era que querían que se convirtiera en alguien como ellos al querer que fuera una persona feliz.

-Karin, Suigetsu y su compañero Jugo venían de la misma cloaca pero no por eso se iba a quedar así, era para eso que habían decidido rehacer sus vidas y con la poca dignidad que les quedaba, limpiarían ese mal que los manchaba, y quiera o no, tenían que crecer y ser alguien de provecho pues ya habían entendido lo importante que a veces lo común y lo simple es lo que le da sentido a la sociedad porque todos juntos trabajan y no se te aleja la ayuda como apoyo, aunque también tu debes reembolsar ese servicio y agradecer la oportunidad que te dan las personas que forman ese circulo de convivencia.

Saliendo de es trance tan reprobable, Karin decidió romper el hielo:

"Ya déjate de autoflagelar todos te queremos te guste o no incluso después de que me.. este.. y aun así volví a tu lado. Nosotros no somos el enemigo, tu mismo eres el enemigo y nos usas como escusa para alejarte de nosotros" Karin no pudo contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con mojar su rostro, trago saliva y se contuvo pero no lo aguanto, soltando el llanto a grito abierto "yo.. yo.." ya no pudo mas y se desplomo de piernas al piso intentando controlar las lagrimas que salían a chorros de sus ojos.

"Mira lo que has hecho, hacer llorar a tu compañera y amiga" Naruto le reprendió dándole una mirada con rabia y decepción a quien había hecho volver por cielo mar y tierra.

"¿Compañera?, ¿amiga?, Karin ¿cuando te he considerado algo?" dio una risita baja de esa que cuando la hace, te dan ganas de romperle el hocico, y entonces levanto la cara ligeramente de lado haciendo ver su arrogancia y dejando en claro lo patético y mediocres que le resultaban aquellos que le miraban como si fuesen espectadores de una película de terror.

La pobre de Karin al escuchar semejante traición, se levanto y salió huyendo de la habitación, por lo que Ino y Hinata le siguieron no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadora por la falta de respeto hacia su amiga y aun peor que estaban consientes del amor puro que profesaba Karin a su manera por Sasuke.

"Hasta cuando seguirás así, que mas quieres que hagamos para que reacciones por favor" Sakura le reprocho como si fuese una madre pero con la amargura de una mujer enamorada que aun se continuaba preguntado porque había fijado sus ojos en una persona tan difícil como el "estoy cansada, chicos larguemos de aquí" solo Suigetsu le siguió murmurando "en serio te pasas Sasuke".

Mientras tanto Naruto dio dos pasos adelante pero fue detenido por Sasuke "no te acerques" le desafío con la mirada "ya he tenido suficiente de imbéciles" mas bien el era el imbécil.

En eso Naruto apretó en puño diciendo "cuando vas a entender que por mas que intentes quedarte solo, jamás lograras que me…" sus palabas le traicionan _"Pero yo"_ , se controla "nosotros jamás nos vamos a alejar de ti" puntualizo "lo quieras o no, yo jamás dejares de rendirme hasta que seas una persona feliz" le mira fijamente "Termina de aceptarlo" puntualizo.

Esto dejo en shock a Sasuke, pero al instante volvió a su estado de amargura disfrazada de una figura pedante "Naruto no me aburras con tus estupideces y mejor lárgate" dicho esto subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

A Naruto solo le acompañaba el lugar vacio y un gran silencio, fue que entonces sentía ganas de gritar y soltar valiosas lágrimas, pero en vez de eso, levanto la mirada y dio una esforzada sonrisa diciendo "Sasuke me retas a hacerte feliz".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

De cuando Sasuke estaba en el hospital

Con la cabeza gacha miraba de un lado para otro y dando unos golpecitos a sus finos dedos parecía como si pusiera atención a la conversación de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Akamaru recuerdas que siempre te colocaba sobre mi cabeza jaja" con alegría le platicaba a su fiel amigo peludo, comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza al animal.

"Eres mí mejor amigo jaja" continúo y sonrió con los ojos.

"¿Tu mejor amigo? Que ahí de Hinata y yo" respingo Shino con envidia.

"No compares, Akamaru es como mi mano derecha, sabes que para poder ejecutar jutsus y demás no seria posible sin el" se justifico "y también el siempre esta conmigo, como no considerarlo mi mejor amigo" rio forzosamente esperando si con esta explicación el otro dejaría de acosarlo.

"Viéndolo de esa forma," comenzó a caer en cuenta el chico de las gafas "mis insectos forman parte de mi. Al igual que tu con Akamaru" dijo "pero de todos modos por que a el si lo consideras tu mejor amigo".

"Vuelves con lo mismo, andas de mal humor o que " Kiba puso cara de fastidio.

"¿O tu que dices Hinata?" pregunto.

"Yo.. yo.. este" tomada por sorpresa Hinata no sabia que responder.

"Ya ves Hinata tiene razón, piensa que estas haciendo un escándalo por tus acusaciones" Hinata estaba de su lado. Kiba había salido bien librado.

"Sabes que Hinata nunca dice nada" continuaba con su necedad.

_Otra vez la burra al maíz._

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que hare, voy al Ichiraku umm no,, voy a ver como sigue Sasuke en el hospital, este… " se pregunta Naruto mientras iba caminando sin rumbo con las manos en la nuca y poniendo cara de indeciso "o voy a la casa de Sakura-chan y decirle que si que acompaña a una cita" un sonrojo como los que salen sangra por la nariz de tan libidinoso que es, se proyecto en el rostro tostado del chico y con baba saliendo, "no no, porque si le digo con esa fuerza descomunal que tiene, seguro me dará un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza" se sobo la cabeza como si imaginara sentir el bulto crecer provocado por la chica. Su resignación era total: "Sakura-cha da miedo ehh". Y vaya que si.

"Ya se que hare" apretó fuerte los puños como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo, "primero…" detuvo lo que iba a decir cuando vio que se comenzaba a acercar Sai.

"Hola Naruto-kun" saludo Sai dando una curvada sonrisa _"¿así es la manera correcta de saludarlo?"_ se pensó.

"¿Sai que haces por aquí?" cuestiono el rubio.

"Eso me lo pregunto yo" continuo con su sonrisa como si fuera hecha de yeso.

"Bueno yo…" comenzó a rascarse la cabecita rubia "este yo tenia planeado.. ahh" su mente se había puesto en blanco "diablos olvide que iba a hacer" hizo un puchero.

"Estúpido" dijo el de piel de muerto.

"Oye" señalo con su dedo "que me dijiste" hizo pose como si se le fuera a propinar una golpiza.

Sai volvió a un rostro sereno y pregunto "Y como sigue Sasuke-kun" saco del aura asesina al rubio.

"Bueno supongo que sus heridas han comenzado a sanar" agacho la mirada, "pienso que.. mejor" apretó el puño.

"Oh eso es bueno, tal ves yo vaya a verlo mas al rato" propuso Sai.

"Le hará bien ver otras caras, supongo" señalo Naruto.

"¿Por qué lo dices".

"Es que siempre tiene gente a su alrededor, Sakura- chan , Ino y la chica que era su compañera en Akatsuki" trago saliva "Karin es su nombre, siempre están al pendiente de el, claro todo bajo la dirección de Abuela Tsunade".

"Ya veo, entonces" quiso continuar pero parecía no ser escuchado y que Naruto aun no terminaba de hablar.

"Me hace feliz que Sasuke reciba mucha atención sabes, el ha pasado por mucho y necesita sentir que la gente que le rodea le ofrece cariño y comprensión" inicio hablando con una leve sonrisa pero sintió como se comenzaba a quebrar "Sakura-chan se ha autonombrado enfermera de cabecera, siempre lleva y trae de aquí para acá lo que Abuela Tsunade le ordena para que el proceso de recuperación sea satisfactoria, a veces la veo en el camino que va a toda a prisa con su cesto repleto de yerbas medicinales que compro en la tienda familiar de los Yamanaka, y cuando le diviso solo alcanzo a saludarle con la mano porque no quiero detenerle y que pierda el tiempo conmigo mientras Sasuke esta consumido por los dolores que no lo dejan tranquilo" relajo un poco el rostro para luego continuar.

"Y luego" Sai escuchaba con atención.

"Sakura-chan me dice que mientras estemos aquí y que la vida y el tiempo este a nuestro favor hay que aprovecharlo, si Sasuke necesita de nosotros, debemos hacer lo que este en nuestras manos y si no lo hay, tenemos que buscar medios para encontrar la solución a su problema y así el saldrá victorioso y el Equipo 7 volverá a ser el mismo de antes" se llevo las manos a la nuca y dio tremenda sonrisa _"Mi corazón en estos momentos duele" _pensaba en su interior.

Sai miro con mucha atención el esfuerzo y la voluntad que Naruto daba para que Sasuke estuviera bien.

"Supongo que lo lograran" dijo el albino.

"De veras que así será, Sasuke por fin será feliz y todos estaremos ahí para verlo" decía con toda la esperanza depositada, Naruto sonreía sin parar.

"Sai dices que tenias pensado ir a ver a Sasuke ¿no es así?" pregunto el rubio.

"Si en un rato mas… pero después de lo que me dijiste creo que lo hare ahora" se rasco la mejilla.

"Ya esta, hagámoslo" con ánimos apretó el puño, y después comenzó a caminar "de veras esto le dará mucho gusto a Sasuke" ya podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pondría su amigo.

Poco a poco Sai comenzó a seguir a Naruto, y mientras estaba a sus espaldas de el, comenzaba a observarlo y se preguntaba por que era así, si Sasuke no era una perita en dulce, porque soportaba tanto y en vez de rendirse y aceptar que Sasuke era un caso difícil de solucionar, el no dejaba de hacer cualquier cosa solo para que el Uchiha dejara su amargura y intentara querer ser una persona como cualquier otra, como... Naruto. Estas ideas daban vuelta por su cabeza y solo se repetía una y otra vez que Naruto día a día le sorprendía más, que jamás bajaba la guardia. Como en aquella ocasión en el bajo las ordenes de Danzo bebía asesinar a Sasuke, pero que estas se vinieron abajo después de esas palabras que jamás borrara de su memoria y que dio un giro de 180 grados en la forma de ver a las personas, como era que Naruto de daba sentido del valor de la amistad y la fidelidad total, fue ahí que entendió que lo correcto a veces era dibujado de tonalidades engañosas pero de uno debía ver mas haya y recordar lo que te hace feliz sin olvidar los objetivos que te fijas para superarte a ti mismo.

Después de viajar por sus propios pensamientos y razonamiento Sai rio de una manera que si bien lo hacia para esforzarse que encajar con los demás, esta sonrisa que broto de su interior fue de lo mas tierna y con una paz que pocas veces experimentaba.

"¡Sai mira! Hinata se ve a lo lejos, digámosle que nos acompañe, a Sasuke le dará mucho gusto" apuntaba en dirección donde se encontraba Hinata como si quisiera pasar desapercibida.

"_Oh no Naruto-kun viene para acá que hare, siempre que se acerca no me puedo controlar, es demasiado para mi"_ la chica suplicaba en sus pensamientos esperando obtener respuesta para no tener que pasar bochornoso momento ante aquel chico que la llenaba de bonitas sensaciones.

"_Se esta acercado, que debo hacer, debo.. debo"_ parecía como si las respuestas y las acciones le hubieran traicionado.

Naruto había llegado primero. Y de la nada se acerco a Hinata muy pero demasiado cerca.

"Hinata no necesitas responder, lo que tengas que hacer déjalo y acom…" se detuvo y comenzó a observar a la pobre chica _"¿que raro, que le pasa?"_ pensaba Naruto.

"¿Eh?" no dejaba de mirarle.

"Hinata te pasa algo" esperaba respuesta.

Con una cara que sentía arder como si fuera un boiler a punto de explotar, no quitaba sus ojos ante la imponente presencia de Naruto, era .. era.. efectivamente no existían las palabras para expresarlo pues todas las emociones bloqueaban su cabecita.

"Na.. Naruto-kun" lo que salió de su boca.

"Hinata te sucede algo, pareciera como si…" sin quitarle la mirada hacia muecas como si intentara alcanzar una idea, "¿es que quieres ir la baño?" y después de eso de rasco la mejilla.

"Naruto-kun yo.. yo" parecía como si no hubiera puesto atención a la burrada que acababa de decir Naruto.

"Ya déjala o se va a poner peor" un ladrido se escucho después de que hablo el chico.

"Ah Kiba" volteo a ver al chico que tenia una mano puesta sobre la cabeza de su mascota.

"Y Akamaru, Shino que sorpresa" se puso firme al ver a sus amigos.

El perro soltó ladrido en señal de saludo y Shino lo hizo solo con la presencia.

"¿También ustedes vendrán?" pregunto Sai que estaba al lado de Naruto y había contemplado como había puesto en tan incomoda situación a la chica de ojos nublados.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Shino.

"Lo que el quiere decir es que vamos a ir a ver a Sasuke, al principio me había desanimado pero como Sai me dio el empujón, luego sentí que era lo correcto. Siempre supe que era lo que debía hacer desde un principio, solo que…" intento hacer una gran sonrisa pero parecía como si las emociones lo quebraban. _"De nuevo yo..."_.

"¿Ósea que… que intentas decir?" en voz baja dijo Sai mientras perdía su mirada al suelo, muchas preguntas lo cuestionaban llenándolo de desconcierto, vaciando dentro de su mente información que no se podían razonar mucho menos contestar, _"¿como es que el…?"_ sus pensamientos continuaban descolocándose.

"Lo siento pero solo nos veníamos a despedir de Hinata sabes, yo tengo cosas pendientes y debo regresar pronto a casa" cuando Kiba dijo esto desanimo a Naruto.

"Y que ahí de ti Shino, ¿vienes?" pregunto con cara se que este le fuera a contestar que si.

"Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a bosque" contesto.

"¿Ah?" con interrogante "¿qué debes hacer? no veo la prisa" menciono intentando persuadir a Shino. Aunque parecía como si el chico de los insectos evitara acompañarlos.

"Tengo que alimentar a mis insectos".

"¿Excusa?" se pensó Naruto, tirando sus brazos en señal de derrota. Pero fue que entonces vino imagen que se presento en su mente, era el hecho de cómo era que Shino alimentaba a sus animalitos llenándolo de asco y repulsión, imagen que fue captada para luego echarse atrás y poner sus manos en el pecho en señal de asco como si no deseara tocar tan repugnante escena.

"Esta bien, esta bien, podemos sobrevivir sin ti, de veras" el rubio puso cara de aliviado, de verdad si se trataba de Shino y asquerosos insectos lo mejor es tenerlos de lejos.

"Como sea, Hinata el sensei dijo que por el momento no ahí ninguna misión, así que en cuanto haya una novedad te lo hare saber" luego continuo, "Shino lo mismo va para ti. Bueno nos vemos." finalizo Kiba.

"Si" contesto Shino. Luego con una reverencia a los demás se despidió.

De un momento a otro, Naruto, Sai y Hinata se había quedado solos.

"Vaya amigos" agitado murmuraba Naruto.

"Naruto en lo que averiguas si Hinata va, yo mientras me adelantare" sin esperar respuesta en un instante había desaparecido.

"Oh.. Sai" levantaba la mano como si de esa forma el chico se detendría, para eso ya era tarde.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata que se encontraba como si ella se quisiera echar a correr y que con gran esfuerzo se contenía para mantenerse firme ante su presencia.

"Hinata hum.. ese desgraciado de Sai nos abandono" se había puesto una mano en la barbilla, pero de inmediato parecía como si una gran idea brotara se su cabeza "acompáñame, vamos a ver en que tiendas podemos encontrar algo del agrado de Sasuke" dicho esto la tomo de la mano y se la llevo dirigiendo el camino.

Con lo que el no contaba era que Hinata no sabia que hacer y claro que Naruto le había cogido sin permiso de la mano, pues ella se había ruborizado mas de lo que ya estaba y su corazón latía a gran velocidad, pero inconscientemente se dejo llevar y comenzó caminar, anteriormente Naruto le había mostrado que le daba seguridad y con el siempre se sentiría segura.

"Hinata tu eres mujer, ¿no?" que bueno que Sakura no estaba en su lugar porque con semejante estupidez desde cuando la cara la tendría llena de moretones.

"Na.. Naruto-kun" con la mano libre, delicadamente se la llevo a la barbilla.

"Tu debes ser buena en esto" decía mientras seguía tirando de la mano de la chica sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"Oh.." no pensaba en nada, solo que Naruto sin ningúna vergüenza tuviera la confianza de tomarla de esa manera.

"Tu me ayudaras a escoger algo, seras de mucha ayuda" decía Naruto con gran satisfacción.

"Lo que sea, lo.. lo hare" con valor respondió y agacho la cabeza.

"_Sasuke…"_ la cara de Naruto se veía cálida, _"lo que te espera"_ susurro cubriéndose de luz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"Gai-sensei suplico deme la oportunidad" unió sus manos como lo hiciera alguien que le pide un milagrito a su Dios.

"Rock Lee es demasiado para ti, la juventud a veces debe esperar" inflo el pecho y su mirada reflejaba como si aun fuera pronto para ser superado.

"Habla como si usted ya no fuera parte de la juventud sensei" dijo esto pero luego Rock Lee recapacito las palabras imprudentemente utilizadas.

"Dijiste que" el hombre con peinado ridículo se puso las manos en las caderas y le acerco la cara con similares cejotas a su alumno que estaba a punto de llorar al sentirse autorreprobado de la burrada dicha.

"Gai-sensei perdón, se lo suplico. Para que vea mi arrepentimiento hare 800 lagartijas (el termino es similar a hacer sentadillas en un ejercicio habitual) para que vea como pago por mi falta" en eso el chico curioso se hecho al piso y de inmediato empezó a contar a grito abierto cada lagartija que hacia.

"Bien dicho Lee, aumentare tu culpa" entonces se quito la mochila y demás que siempre cargaba y las coloco encima de Rock Lee para que aumentara el peso de su cuerpo.

La gente que pasaba de cerca solo giraba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de solo ver semejante ridículo que ofrecían ninguna sin pena alumno y maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hum esto se pone aun mejor" mientras ojeaba su libro el Icha Icha en cuya portada aparecía un hombre persiguiendo a una muchacha.

"Me pregunto si mas a adelante se vera…" murmuro, es que acaso quería que aumentara de tono lo que veía.

Cerro de golpe su libro y levantado la cabeza al cielo dio un suspiro, "debería ir" dijo "debo apresurarme" miro al frente y apenas iba a hacer un movimiento rápido para desvanecerse cuando reconoció a distancia un par de pelucas en forma de coco; una ahí parada como si se creyera el mas guapo del mundo y otra que estaba haciendo lagartijas.

"Hum cuando cambiaran" dijo con tono de fastidio y comenzó a caminar a donde ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No te escucho gritar Lee" ordeno.

"455, 456, 457" triplico los gritos cada ves que hacia una lagartija.

Bajando un poco la voz "No veo tu esfuerzo, ummm" en eso Rock Lee había hecho una pausa en su ejercicio.

El maestro puso un dedo en su barbilla "otras 1000 serán suficientes".

"Lo que usted diga sensei" sin reparar acepto las 1000 lagartijas, "458, 459, 500, 501…"

"Como siempre ustedes dos" hizo aparición Kakashi.

Giro al instante de haber reconocido aquella voz, "Mi archí rival Kakashi lucha conmigo" inmediatamente se coloco el posición de combate el cejon.

"Claro, pero será después" asilencio al hombre ridículo, creando un ambiente pesado.

Retiro su teatral actitud y puso cara seria, "Pasa algo Kakashi" cuestiono.

"Hum veamos… si hay algo que debemos tratar, pero será necesario que Iruka nos acompañe" comento.

"Lee levántate dale 3 vueltas a la aldea para que cumplas con tu condena" ordeno "pero antes termina las lagartijas que fijamos. Yo necesito ver algunos pendientes con Kakashi" luego de que dijo esto le dio una mirada con mucha seriedad a Kakashi.

"Si" Rock Lee continuo gritando "519, 520, 521, 522…"aunque mientras lo hacia, en sus pensamientos se cuestionaba que secretos se traían Kakashi y su maestro. Algo grande pasaba, y su curiosidad poco a poco comenzó a crecer. Mientras los otros comenzaban a alejarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Buen dia. Shushi, ensalada, ramen…" la señorita de la caja registradora fue interrumpida de golpe.

"Espera, aun falta algo" fue lo que dijo después de que se marchara dejando a una desconcertada Hinata y a la señorita que justo de disponía a cobrarles.

Que era lo le apuraba tanto a Naruto que de la nada se había retirado tan repentinamente. Solo la mirada nublada de la Hyuga era capaz de reflejar las dudas que por dentro se cuestionaba. Que era tan importante como para que Naruto actuara de esa forma.

Mientras tanto el rubio se alejaba rápidamente, hasta que al fin se había perdido entre la multitud.

"¿Van a pagar si o no?" la voz de mujer saco de sus pensamientos. La mujer tenía un gesto desagradable que incomodo a Hinata.

"Mas personas esperan, así que si tu amigo y tu aun no piensan pagar entonces te recomiendo que salgas de la fila. Por favor." La mirada que mostraba era demasiado intimidante.

"Perdón, es que.. bueno esta bien" muy avergonzada tomo los alimentos y salió de la fila. Los clientes que se encontraban en espera agradecían que se desahogara el alto que repentinamente había provocado Naruto.

No quiso alejarse demasiado porque sabía que en cuanto Naruto regresara tal vez no la encontraría así que prefirió esperar de pie enfrente de la fuente de sodas donde de inmediato podría ver en cuanto se acercara el rubio.

La desesperación y la impaciencia comenzaron a comérsela, girando de un lado a otro la cabeza, atenta a que apareciera Naruto y con eso por lo que había desaparecido.

"_Naruto-kun a donde fuiste. No habrás vuelto haya verdad" _susurro.

Horas antes

Habían caminado durante un rato con la luz del sol de su parte, curiosamente durante el trayecto no se toparon con algún conocido, tal vez solo Naruto y Hinata eran los únicos que tenían el tiempo para haraganear, mejor dicho tiempo de sobra considerado como un descanso innecesario.

Continuaron caminando y Naruto no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre ideas locas que le venían a la cabeza, cual de ellas resultaba ser la mejor para que lograse gustar poquito a Sasuke, claro se hablaba de su amigo que por el momento se encontraba achacoso tendido en cama con múltiples atenciones, que a cualquier molestia de inmediato atenderían a su llamado. Tal ves por esa razón Naruto no quería pasar a visitarlo, sentía que Sasuke tenia atención, que era demasiada. Por lo tanto, la suya ya no valía la pena, como si se sintiera menos. Pues de tanto decidirse por fin lo hizo: ayer había preguntado a la Hokade que si el podría enlistarse para cuidar de Sasuke o mínimo ser relevo de vez en cuando, a lo que la mujer le había comentado que no era necesario, por el momento le tocaba a Karin relevar, luego a Ino. Y hasta Hinata que si no estaba interesada en Sasuke también la hacia de enfermera. Shizune, todas bajo las órdenes de Tsunade-sama hacia un trabajo excelente. La Hokade decía que no era necesario, que si había ayuda… y la había hasta de sobra. _"Naruto-kun todo esta cu-bi- er-to"_ las palabras de la Hokade retumbanan en la mente de Naruto. El tiempo para no descuidar al Uchiha enfermo estaba más que lleno.

Naruto parecía un poco triste el también tenia derecho de formar parte de ese equipo y no solo Sakura, Ino y Karin (enfermeras de cabecera). Naruto no solo quería ser visita, y por un rato dar ánimos a Sasuke para que se sintiera mejor, sino que también quería ayudar, que mas daba ser otro que tiene la disponibilidad de querer estar al pendiente de el por si necesitaba algo, vamos no se necesita ser ninja medico o algo que se parezca, para poder hacer las cosas bien; era cierto que Sakura y Shizune eran las que contaban con mas conocimientos, obviamente sin superar a Tsunade-sama, mientras que Ino sabia de herbolaria y Karin también era ninja medico no por nada Sasuke la había elegido para su equipo en Taka, y al ser tipo sensor era un punto extra.

Justamente por eso era que en la mañana se encontraba indeciso de que iba a hacer durante el día, pues ayer lo habían mandado a volar. Su gratitud la habían echado a la borda.

Solo hasta que se puso a platicar con Sai, fue como si le hubiesen añadido batería y sus ánimos se volvieran a carburar, el sentirse aguitado lo ponía mal, ver tanta compañía que tenia Sasuke lo ponían… lo ponían… como si estuviera… de golpe rompía con sus pensamientos y estos se esfumaban. No quería perder la cabeza. Si no hubiese sido por Sai aun continuaría peleándose con están emociones. Según Naruto, para justificar el asunto pensaba que a Sasuke le vendría bien ver rostros nuevos de vez en cuando, aunque a Naruto le valía ser una visita muy a menudo.

"Llegamos, ¿qué opinas Hinata?, el mercado es para nosotros dos. Que dices si nos separamos o mejor vamos juntos de tienda en tienda para encontrar algo genial para Sasuke" dijo esto pues tenían todo el bendito día para ver detalladamente que objeto estaría bien.

Naruto extendía su mirada a todo le mercado de Konoha con sus manos en las caderas y con el pecho inflado como si sintiese que el lugar solo fuera para ellos dos. Sin escuchar respuesta giro la cabeza y volvió al semblante sencillo, "¿pasa algo Hinata?" frunció el entrecejo.

"Oh, nada solo que.. pensaba en que seria bueno ir primero a una tienda que sirvan comida, tal vez a Sasuke-kun…le apetezca algún platillo" la chica era lista.

"Humm, tienes razón… algo de comer" pensaba en voz alta mientras fruncía el entrecejo y apoyaba sus nudillos sobre la barbilla

"¿Que te parece ese lugar?" Hinata con su delicada mano señalo a lo lejos restaurant donde servían comida rápida.

"No, no me gusta. Se mira muy simplona, en ese caso le llevo ramen del Ichiraku, aunque esa si que es comida de verdad" algo sin chiste no era digo de Sasuke _"Tu no te mereces algo como eso. Sino lo mejor"_.

"Entonces que le compramos" Hinata interrumpió los hambrientos pensamientos de Naruto.

Ese frase "entonces que le compramos" fue el inicio de una cansaba carrera de lugar en lugar para encontrar que objeto de valor seria mas que interesante. Que si una mochila para guardar el equipo ninja, que si ropa, o una bandana, alimentos, en fin se podría decir que recorrieron todo el mercado de Konoha.

A la pobre de Hinata la llevaba más que cansada pero aunque esto fuera así obviamente no le importaba mientras pasara tiempo con Naruto, aunque no fuera de la manera que ella quería… vamos como una cita. Ella trataba de imaginar que así era. Desde el momento en que Naruto la había tomado de la mano para llevarla a la aventura, Hinata sentía que había sido llamada repentinamente al paraíso y deseaba que ese valioso tiempo compartido jamás terminara, era por eso que cualquier estupidez por parte de el, Hinata hacia lo posible por seguirle la corriente no importaba que tan excéntrica o tonta podría ser. El tiempo que pasaba con Naruto era lo que importaba y aun mas si solo se trataba de que no había nadie que estuviera cerca. Hinata era feliz porque miraba que Naruto lo era, eso era suficiente para ella, nada más. Todo este mundo de ensueño era maravilloso, pero esto no seria posible si el rubio no se le hubiera metido en la cabeza desear regalar algo que fuera del agrado de Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Pareciera que a partir de ahora Hinata le daba mas valor a Sasuke, solo por esta razón. Un momento de felicidad que solo Naruto la hacia sentir… aunque el… si por el momento basta con que ella sintiera eso.

Después de ver por aquí y por haya habían decidido sentarse frente a una tienda de antigüedades que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki.

"Nada me gusta, unas cosas resultan ser cursis, otras horrendas, la mayoría simplonas, ya estoy harto mejor debería…" en eso levanto la vista y miro que sonó una campanita y que una persona había ingresado a la tienda de enfrente.

"O tal vez…" como si estuviera ido se levanto y cruzo la calle.

Ya frente al lugar y apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando, "Naruto-kun" y el mencionado volteo.

"Ven Hinata, echemos un vistazo" le hizo señas para que también viniera _"tengo un buen presentimiento"_ se pensó. Espero a que le alcanzara la chica.

Una vez ahí, como todo un caballero dejo que ella primero entrara.

El asombro que tenían era indescriptible, había muchas cosas que atraían su atención como en una vitrina había varios pergaminos viejos, algunas botellitas que quien sabe para que servían tal ves para pociones o simplemente perfumes con algún motivo en particular, además de que también había colguijes que tenían plumas y algunos otros con piedras pulidas con valor único, que quizá tenían algún poder, como collar que Naruto portaba con cierto fin.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que encontró al fondo del lugar, lo que tenía la pared cubierta. Se trataba de unas mascaras que han pasado de generación en generación al clan Uzumaki, de tipo ninja, con imagen macabra que el solo hecho de verlas transmitían miedo y horror, pero por encima de esto principalmente les hacia pensar que algo misterioso había detrás de ellas, imaginaban que poseían poder y conocimientos que solo ninjas avanzados podrían dominar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y dando un paso tras otro lentamente, Naruto por fin se detuvo y su contemplación hacia aquellas reliquias era algo que quizá no tendría la fortuna de volver a experimentar.

"_Esto es..."_ sus pensamientos estaban atados.

"Naruto-kun.. no deberíamos estar aquí, es muy…" mientras decía esto miraba hacia los lados con las manos en el pecho. La desconfianza comenzaba a cubrirla.

"Naruto-kun yo…" no soporto y mejor huyo. A pesar de ser una gran shinobi su valentía la había traicionado, quizá por que su sexto sentido le había puesto sobre aviso, como si el estar aquí y ahora tuviera repercusiones en su destino, y lo mejor seria no hacer movimientos innecesarios que llevarían a un funesto desenlace.

"_Algo anda mal, porque siento que esto tiene que ver conmigo y con Naruto-kun"_ no lo soporto más y salió huyendo.

"Ah Hinata espera, no te vayas" le grito, y salió a alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto, Hinata hasta donde pudo llegar fue un restaurante de comida rápida en donde había gente disfrutando de lo lindo del buen servicio y la rica comida que ofrecía el establecimiento, tal ves ver gente tranquila y sana la ayudaría a serenarse. Su corazón latida con demasiada fuerza, el haber estado en ese lugar tan misterioso y excéntrico, lo único que le podía venir a la mente es que de seguir ahí solo acarrearían algún tipo de mal, o peor si tuviese algo que influyera sobre su vida, su estabilidad, o Naruto. No, no, no eso jamás, Naruto era lo único que protegía y solo de pensar eso, podría morir de tristeza. El miedo a lo desconocido se apodero de ella. Es por eso que había decidido huir de ahí, sabia que algo extraño había en ese sitio y ella no estaba lista para averiguarlo. Había hecho lo correcto. Ahora se encontrarían a salvo.

"Por que te fuiste" preguntaba mientras trataba de controlar la respiración y sus manos las había apoyado en las rodillas, "lo que estaba adentro…".

"Esta mal esta mal. Naruto-kun ese lugar no es bueno." decía pues confiaba en sus presentimientos, "Yo lo pude sentir" la mirada fue directa a los ojos del chico.

Fueron unos segundos los que se quedaron así, tanto el como ella podían sentir que sus mentes estaba conectadas y las mismas sensaciones trabajan como una misma.

"Le llevaremos sushi, y algo de ensalada" una voz tenue fue lo que salió de los labios del rubio. Con ternura y ligereza comenzó a dibujar una pequeñita sonrisa que tranquilizo a Hinata "Eso será suficiente" el Naruto serio y protector había salido a flote.

"Gra.. gracias" alivio era la manera en la que mostraba su agradecimiento. Hinata valoro en ese momento como Naruto la tomaba en cuenta. Eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Y así fue. Sin perder tiempo, Naruto hizo la orden que llevaría para Sasuke, y de paso también pidió algo de comer para Hinata y en cuanto a el pidió su típico ramen (aunque no superaba el del Ichiraku). Esperaron unos minutos cuando les avisaron que la comida ya estaba lista. Obedientes recibieron los alimentos y enseguida se dispusieron a pagar.

"Espera, aun falta algo" dijo Naruto.

Como si estuviera loco salió corriendo y no queriendo se metió entre la gente para luego salir del restaurante.

Iba a volver al lugar que Hinata le había dicho que le inspiraba desconfianza. Es sencillo la mente de hombre es difícil de entender.

Entro y sin entrar en detalles, se acerco a donde las mascaras estaba exhibidas. Así fue, una atrapo su atención, no se puede describir mas, simplemente es especial. Como si una extraña sensación le dijera que debía acercar su mano y tomarla, inconscientemente obedeció recogiendo la reliquia color azul marino con expresión seria y por que no podía ser hasta macabra, pero lo mas extraño que es algo guardaba… como si fueran secretos.

La tomo en sus manos. No podía titubear.

"No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Esta mascara no pertenece directamente a la descendencia Uzumaki, sus orígenes se relacionan al clan Uchiha" el hombre que hablo parecía una antigüedad como los objetos que se estaban ahi, "lo que tienes en las manos no tiene poder alguno, si crees que la mascara ejecuta jutsus avanzados estas en un error".

"No lo creo. Esta mascara esconde algo." Naruto vio detenidamente al dueño del lugar. Un silencio que duro pocos segundos.

"Esta bien, te diré lo que se" el hombre tomo aire "La historia del objeto que tienes en las manos aun no se sabe con certeza. Aun es incierto como es que se relaciona, se que proviene del Clan Uchiha, si te fijas el estilo lo delata, pero te preguntaras ¿Qué hace esta mascara en una tienda de antigüedades del Clan Uzumaki?

"A decir verdad, mmm eso pensé" se rasco un poco la barbilla.

"Verdad que si. Bueno la mascara siendo Uchiha posee un valor que conecta al del Clan Uzumaki. Dice la leyenda que una mujer del clan Uzumaki había procreado un hijo con un miembro del clan Uchiha…"

"_Uzumaki. Uchiha" _dos palabras, una conexión.

"Cuando su hijo creció por asares de la vida, el se vio consumido por el odio y el poder, entonces la madre desesperada forjo esta mascara para que su hijo, con la ayuda del objeto, eliminar todos los males que tenia y la bondad y la paz regresara al muchacho."

"En serio" escuchaba con atención mientras sostenía entre sus manos dicho objeto.

"No se como pero dicen que la mujer al ponerle la mascara en el rostro a su hijo, el se convirtió en lo que ella esperaba".

"Ya veo. Supongo que se volvió bueno"

"Exacto. Bueno eso dice la leyenda" concluyo el hombre.

"Un momento, ¿por qué fue tallada como del Clan Uchiha" buen punto.

"Si tomamos en cuenta la historia, tal ves la mujer quiso elaborarla al estilo de las otras raíces de su hijo, es decir, Uchiha. O tal vez por el padre de este. La verdad es un misterio".

"Ah" le hecho un vistazo a la mascara, pues sentía que por alguna razón el debía llevarla consigo.

"Te la puedes quedar." Apoyado el codo sobre la mesa "Tómala es gratis." Otorgándole una sonrisa en señal de que la aceptara.

"Pero no la puedo tomar es.." dijo esto y volvió la mirada a la reliquia, luego levanto la vista y dijo "gracias" se dio la vuelta y sin avisar salió rápidamente del lugar.

Un aire extraño se sintió. Todo estaba escrito.

"Ha esperando mucho tiempo." murmuro, "eso es lo que dicen. La verdad no es precisamente esa, bueno o casi" dio una risita y regreso a sus actividades. Entre dientes finalizo, "Uzumaki y Uchiha".

Mientras tanto.

"Hinata aquí" en lo alto agitaba su mano, haciendo señas de que ya estaba de regreso.

"Naruto-kun" sintió un alivio de ver que el rubio había vuelto.

Juntos se dispusieron ir a pagar lo que habían dejado pendiente (ya se les había enfriado la comida). Salieron de ahí y se encaminaron a rumbo al hospital. Hinata llevaba en su mano la bolsa de los alimentos y Naruto… el llevaba las manos libres.

"Perdón.. Naruto-kun, eh" rascándose la mejilla un poco "porque te fuiste así de repente, que era lo que faltaba" no quiso verse entrometida "bu.. bueno tu dijiste que faltaba algo".

"Ah si, me fui por que creí que seria bueno comprar un kit de bromas a Sasuke, ya sabes es muy amargado y tal vez eso le alegre un poco" con el entrecejo fruncido forzaba una sonrisa.

"Ba, resulto que eran muy corrientes y además carísimas, así de mejor no quise comprarlos".

"Ah si" contesto no estaba segura si Naruto le decía la verdad o no. A partir de esto se cosecharon pequeñitas dudas que no alcanzaba a percibir la casta mentecita de Hinata.

Los dos siguieron su camino.

Los pensamientos de Hinata giraban alrededor de la alegría que sentía que estuviera pasando estos momentos únicos e inolvidables con Naruto, imaginaba que quizá se repetirían más a menudo.

Mientras que Naruto dentro de su interior, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en aquella tienda de antigüedades, primero la mascara, luego las palabras que había recitado el viejo. Era la misma extraña aura que había sentido desde el principio, un llamado a ese lugar, las mascaras, aquella pieza en particular aun continuaba gobernándolo, pero curiosamente no le afectaba. Las cosas que había dicho el hombre le hacían pensar por algún instante, que iban dirigidas directo a el y en medio segundo una imagen pura apareció en el reflejo de su mente. Ese era Sasuke. Esto le saco de onda y de inmediato intento borrar ese involuntario retrato de su amigo.

Comenzaba a preguntarse por que Hinata había huido del lugar, tal vez ella pensaba que era algo malo y no la culpaba pues una vez dentro de ese sitio se sentía como una casa de terror, pero curiosamente cuando se trababa solo de el era todo lo contrario, podría llegar a afirmar que eso le daba un respiro, que si bien era perturbador lo alimentaba de armonía pura. La escena transmitía todo esto, pero así el había vuelto y ahora llevaba un objeto de gran valor oculto bajo su chaqueta. Porque se lo ocultaba a Hinata, ni el mismo se podía responder. El sabia que esa cosa traería algo bueno, le daría algo que ayudaría con eso que el busca, y haría que lo obtuviera. Que era, ni idea.

"_Tal ves la leyenda sea cierta… podría funcionar… si el se la pusiera en el rostro el volvería a ser…" _entrecerró los ojos, perdía el control. Que cosas estaba pensando.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro al cielo. Estaba perdido.

"_Y ahora que hago._

_No comprendo nada._

_Necesito respuestas… pero de que"._


End file.
